Lip Gloss for Idiots
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Lip Gloss... ah, what a normal day at Hyoutei. Shishido is a manly man... or so he says. Gakuto likes lip gloss. Jiroh is still attacking Marui...


Lip Gloss for Idiots

I dedicate this to Shr0omx3! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day; Gakuto and Shishido were in the library together! WOW! Why? Because Gakuto was waiting for Yuushi and Shishido was waiting for Choutaro.

Gakuto got bored of waiting, to pass the time he pulled out a small bottle thing from his pocket. He opened it up and sniffed it.

Shishido looked up from his book, once he saw Gakuto sniffing the bottle he gave the other boy a weird look.

"Are you _sniffing_ that bottle of... lip gloss?" Shishido whispered.

Gakuto looked up from the bottle. "Um... maybe."

"Why?"

"It smells so nice..." Gakuto said.

Shishido snatched the bottle. "Give me that!" He threw it at some random direction. "You are _not_ supposed to smell lip gloss! We are guys! We don't use lip gloss!"

Gakuto pointed to Shishido's lips. "Why are your lips so shinny?"

Shishido wiped his lips with his sleeve. "Is it gone?"

Gakuto had a skeptical look. Then he smirked. "You use lip gloss don't you?"

"Of course not!!" Shishido cried.

The librarian shushed him.

Gakuto took out more small bottles of different lip glosses.

"You take those to school?" Shishido asked.

Gakuto nodded. "I sniff them when I'm bored." Then he added, "I don't use them!"

Shishido opened one. "Hmm... cookie dough..." He said.

"Hey! You didn't ask to use them!"

"I am not putting this on my lips! It has your freakish DNA in it!"

"I told you! I don't use them!"

The two got booted out of the library. They proceeded to the roof top.

Shishido sniffed another one. "Cherry?"

"I love this one." Gakuto said as he handed Shishido another one.

"Hmm... vanilla." Shishido said. He looked around. "What's that?" He pointed to a random direction.

"What?" Gakuto turned to see.

Shishido quickly put it on.

When Gakuto turned back, Shishido was opening another one. "Hmm... I like this one!"

"My, my, Ore-sama is surprised. One because you two aren't fighting and two, you use lip gloss." Atobe said from behind the two.

Shishido glared at Atobe. "I don't use lip gloss!"

"What's that on your lips?"

"Water! I licked my lips!"

Jiroh walked up the stairs. He usually slept up the roof. He yawned, and then he noticed Gakuto, Shishido, Atobe, and especially the many containers of lip gloss.

"Lip gloss?" Jiroh asked. He picked one up and sniffed it. He started to jump around. "GAKUTO! GAKUTO! GAKUTO!!!" He shouted.

Gakuto backed away. "Yes?"

"CAN I HAVE ONE?!"

"Um... ok...?" He answered.

"YAY!" Jiroh looked around the giant mess of lip glosses. "I WANT THIS ONE! NO... THIS ONE!" He faced Gakuto, "Do you have a cheese cake one?"

"There's such thing as cheese cake flavored lip gloss?" Shishido asked.

Gakuto shrugged.

"I'll take the vanilla then!" Jiroh cried. He pocketed the lip gloss and walked off to his snooze spot.

"What would Jiroh do with lip gloss?" Shishido asked.

"Um... give it to his non-existent girlfriend!" Gakuto cried.

"...I am not even _going_ to answer that." Shishido said.

Atobe shook his head and sighed. How did Gakuto get in the team in the first place?

"Put it on!" Finally Gakuto said something... more realistic!

"...Yeah, you're right." Shishido said.

"What? No, 'we are guys and we don't use lip gloss' speech?"

"I got tired of saying it."

Jiroh walked back to the trio. "Shishido, you have lip gloss on your lips." He commented.

"..."

Gakuto looked at Shishido. "Hmm, you do!"

"Gakuto and Jiroh are right, Shishido."

"..."

That was the day when Shishido finally decided that lip BALM was better. Although it doesn't have much scents or anything, he wouldn't be laughed at for it.

No one knew what Jiroh did with that lip gloss, but later that week Marui was trying to run away from Jiroh.

Atobe secretly had some lip gloss in his special lip gloss room, but no one knew... right?

That's why, kids, Kirihara only licks his lips.

* * *

An: THAT WAS RANDOM. _Is_ there really cheese cake flavor lip gloss? 


End file.
